Christmas in my world
by mikumikunishiteageru
Summary: It's obviously a Christmas story and it borrows two ideas from'welcome to our world' so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SE DON'T KILL ME I DON'T OWN L.O.Z OR WELCOM TO OUR WORLD! T FOR VIOLENCE! MODERN TIMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Lilith: Hey guys now you will know why I never update anymore I'm busy with this story. Oh it started with this thing I had to do for school and sorry Kagome narome but I used alot of your ideas here plz don't murder me...**

* * *

The final bell rang as I dashed out the door, I knew that they were chasing after me from behind as I heard Calwin and Stritch's yells and threats " Stop that blonde chick! You can't run forever! Nobody makes fun of Groose's hair and get's away with it! YOUR DEAD!" I keep on running, my blonde hair occasionally wacking me in the face, the wind rushing by. My mucels are yelling and screaming at me to stop and the frozen air shows no compassion as it scratches my throat and lungs, _I have to keep running _I think to myself. _If I don't they'll catch up to me and I'll get more bruises, I can't afford any more, the ones I have now are slowing me down, if they catch up with me I'll have a harder time running tomorrow... If I can run tomorrow._ Oh, I should probably explain myself. First, you see, my name is Sophie I live in Wisconson ( Ya know, the country side) I go to New dale high school, I don't have any friends my age, everyones always picked on me and I don't even know why anymore! But theres these three other people that hate my guts and all that, Calwin, Stritch and last but most certainly not least the leader of the trio Mr. Pompadour him self ladies and gents meet Groose. In case you haven't noticed they can be quite abusive. Especially Groose, you see today I thought that I would stand up for myself so I made a few 'comments' on his hair ( which apparently this guy is super sensitive to) so now he and his goons want me dead which leads me back to the situation at hand. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I make my turn on the slippery ice I realize that I should have planned my route better seeing as it is December and the roads are coated with ice, I slip and slide my way through the main intersection of town ( which as usual has no cars ) as I finally slow down I turn around and see Calwin and Stritch in the distance, out of instinct I spin around really fast and once again begin running away from my pursuers but like the big clumsy idiot that I am I bang myself into the gigantic Christmas tree the community puts up every year. I find myself lying in the snow staring up at Calwin and Stritch who seem to have mysteriously sprouted three heads, I feel dizzy and my head hurts a whole ton. Calwin started his evil chuckel and said to me " Hehehe, well blondy, looks like you did our job for us today, eh?" and now Stritch starts doing his famous hurhurhur type laugh and said " huhu, yeah, nice going blondy." suddenly one of them kicked me in the stomach with one of their hard boots I'm not sure which one though. I hear the familiar voice of Groose in the distance " Nice job boys,lets go celebrate! Drinks on me!" and the two blurry figures of Calwin and Stritch walked away from me while I began to feel the warmth of tears swell up in my eyes. When I was sure the trio of evil left I styarted blinking and let the tears stream like little warm rivers of sadness down my face and then I began to sob and whine " I don't want to be here! Please anywhere but here! _I wish I had a world of my own! Mine to escape to!_Anything to get away from **_THIS_ PLACE!" **after I was done yelling at the tree for my miseries I merely sobbed as I looked up to see my one and only friend Jeremy. He doesn't go to my school I don't know that much about him actually. But he bascially helps me in these types of situations. It's like he's the only person I can really talk to, he's pretty tall and has cestnut brown hair like the inside of a cestnut and brown eyes. And before you ask about how I feel about him it's not like I'm in love he just is a good person to lean on ya know? But anyway, his chocolate colored eyes spotted me sobbing under the tree and I'm guessing I have a bloody nose cause' he looked at me in alarm and came quickly over to me and started asking " What happened? Are you in pain?" he began checking my bruises and in between sobs I said " I'm fine." and he looked me in the eye and said in the most serious tone I have ever heard " Um, lets see, you have countless bruises healing already and a new one on your fore head, a nose bleed and of course cuts on your forehead and hands." and I shakingly said back not sobbing this time " Well, it's just little stuff, It's not like a broken bone or anything right?" he let out a sigh and said " You do realize you should be hospitalized right?" I took a breath in I hate hospitals lets leave it at let out another sigh " One complaint and I take you there 'fine' or not kay?" I wispered " Okay" he got to his feet and held out his hand and I took hold of it, he helped me to my feet and supported my shoulder and helped me walk my slow long walk home...

* * *

_After getting to her house..._

We finally reached my house and as we did he opened the door for me as I walked inside he asked again " Tell me everything that happened." so I began to explain. " Well, around the end of my last class Groose started making fun of me being blonde and after a while I got sick of it and eventually even after the bell rang he followed me out of the class into the hall and I finally snapped at him and said ' well look who's talking Mr pompadour.' and he got really really mad so I ran through the crowd in thye hall shoved some random books into my backpack and started running and rammed into the tree and then you showed up." and he said " Well it's good to know you at least tried to defend your self this time. Now then it looks like most of your injuries have healed so I better leave you to your buisness" and he turned and almost took a step to leave but I placed my hand on his shoulder and said " No, I don't really feel safe at home alone anymore, why don't you stay? I'll make us some hot coacoa." He shut the door and turned back around and shrugged his shoulders and said " Okay fine by me." After we got setteled with our drinks on the dinging room table we started to get to kmow eachother better, apparently he's been staying here because he's been in college learning about stuff like optical illusions and hypnotisym and stuff like that and I told him about how theres all this free land and my mother and I own about ten acres of what we don't even know what to do with and theres this big forest that I used to play in untill I got lost when I was six or seven and that there was these two trees in the tree line that stood out for no reason being fascinated by all of this Jeremy asked to see these two trees so we pushed our chairs in after we finished our drinks and set out the back door to find these two trees...

* * *

**Lilith: So, what do you guys think? Worth posting more?**


	2. Chapter 2

After a good 30 minutes of walking, "Where is this forest again?" "It should be close by, Ah! Look Jeremy! There's the tree line! Just down this steep hill!" Was my reply. Finally after all this walking we found it. We found the one place I could pray from when I was an elementary schooler. Jeremy and I started running down the hill to prevent wasting time heaving our chests with oxygen and our legs pushing our bodies forward and downward, the freezing breeze whipping by our faces and of course my hair smacking my face and getting into my eyes. And after the third time I couldn't see and I ran into Jeremy and we went tumbling down the hill and of course you guessed it, my face hit something hard (probably made of wood hint hint) and everything went black. I started blinking my eyes open a little at a time seeing the blurry image of Jeremy's face, after a few moments my visit restored to normal and Jeremy said "Okay, seriously girl, what is with you and trees?" I laughed and said "I can't help that I'm a tree hugger!" and we were all giggles and smiles for about 10 minutes and then Jeremy stood up from where he was sitting and helped me to my feet and asked me "So, are those the trees you were talking about?" He pointed his finger towards our right just up the tree line by 5 feet and my eyes went straight to the two trees standing side by side, 6 feet apart seemingly creating a door way of sorts.

"I see where you were going with this, well problem solved the reason they look to stand out is that they are actually just behind the tree line and there's nothing to be seen between them, you see in the gap there is nothing well okay about 16 feet away there is a tree but mostly it looks to be a pathway of sorts." After hearing Jeremy's analysis I began to think I wonder what the path leads to, couldt it be to a cottage in the woods or another path to the lake? Curious I began to take slow steps towards the gap in the trees feeling…entranced almost…lost in my mind…completely blank…

"Hey Sophie, you sure you're feelin' okay?" Jeremy's words felt so distant as I took another step 'come on' I thought just a few more steps and I'll pass the trees but suddenly the world around me fell away or rather I fell away from , I looked up and saw nothing but a little white spot in a lot of darkness and I got smaller. And I felt like I was falling and I looked down and saw some really freaky-deaky whale thing with lots of sharp teeth open it's giant mouth and let loose aloud roar I used my hands to cover my face and prepared to become wale food in my last few seconds I let out a screech of fear as I knew this would be my last moment but just then I heard the familiar worried voice of Jeremy and felt his grip on my shoulders.

"Sophie! SOPHIE! Wake Up!" he yelled as he shook me I opened my eyes to see him supper pale sitting very close to me. "Oh thank God you're okay! I thought you had a heart attack!" I looked behind me to see that I had collapsed just in front of the tree on the right and Jeremy had me propped up against it. "Tell me what happened." Well, uhhh…" "Tell me now…" His brown eyes stared into mine so deeply it felt like he was looking into my soul so I finally explained what I saw.

"Well that sounds weird, you were like a zombie and then you just dropped and screamed" We both stood up from where we were sitting and Jeremy said "Well since we're done looking at these trees I guess I should get back to my dorm." And so we walked back to my house and I waved him good bye from my living room window until he was out of sight. Then the though hit me, I better get rid of any of the evidence he was here before Mom gets home, if she finds out about him she'll think that we're…together and that won't end well. So I looked around the house looking for anything he may have left behind and then I remembered, the hot coco! So I ran to the dining room table and quily put them in the dishwasher along with all the other dishes that were dirty and started the dishwasher. "Now just what do you think you're doing young lady!?" I spun around to see my mother standing in the doorway looking right into my eyes. I was scared for a few seconds and then I saw a smile light up on her face as she walked closer to me and said "Ha! I was just teasing you darling, don't look so frightened. I see you finally finished all your chores." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and started to relax. Oh yes pardon me but allow me to describe what my Mother looks like, she has blonde hair just like me but she has hazel eyes and she's not too skinny but not necessarily fat, somewhere in between with the exception for our eye color I look like a mini-her. She tells me all the time that I look the way she did in high school and she was so popular and blah, blah, blah. She doesn't know too much about me well I mean like she doesn't really get me and she doesn't understand the difference between the time she was in school (I will tell you once, she turned 40 recently) and the way schools are today she doesn't know about the stuff with Groose and his gang, oh and just to let you know she never like ever gets any gray hair I don't know why but because of this she thinks she can do anything because she's still young. Yeah, crazy right? Anyways, back to the reality. I plop myself into the lazy boy chair and ready myself for the long conversation to come about homework. My Mother hung up her coat on the coat rack and placed her bags beside it and then she said "So what do you have for tonight?" To save time I looked at her with my serious face and said "I did it all at the end of the day." She looked me in the eyes "All of it? Really?" "Truly." I responded. Then she started going through the list.

"Science?"

"Yes."

"History?"

"Yes."

"Math?"

"Yes."

"English?"

"Yes."

"Chemistry?"

"Mom, chemistry is part of Science, therefore I already answered your question."

"Fine you got me."

I let out a sign of relief and climbed out of my chair starting to make my way upstairs to my room but once I made it halfway, she asked "So how was your day?" 'think of a lie, think of a lie…" was what ran through my head and then I finally came up with an idea "It was okay I guess, at lunch I was haging out with my friends and one of them thought that my hair looked nice and then it turned into a whole conversation about peoples hair." I saw a smile light up on her face as she said "That's nice dear." Like I said she barely listens to me anything I say she will think is true. Now that I have finally pushed her off my tail about school I head off to my room…


	3. Chapter 3

I finished climbing up the stairs and opened the door to my room (which in case you are wondering, yes my room IS the attic and No my Mom doesn't put all the junk in there). Allow me to explain what it looks like, this might take a while. My queen size bed is right beside the window, the window is like not one of those huge kind but it's just a medium size all of my walls are a nice light pink like my covers on my bed that has big fluffy pillows and I have tons of posters of Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Ke$ha, Pink and one poster of Madonna and I have a Lady Gaga one right beside it and you can see just how much Lady Gaga is like her. She has the blond hair and the thingy on her chest (if you know about Madonna you KNOW what I'm talking about) and there all across from my bed and also in that corner is my laptop and my desk where I not only keep my laptop but also all of my music and in the false bottom of my bottom drawer is my secret stash of rock/metal music along with the I made that have vocaloid and voltiare and mostly Japanese (with the exception of voltiare) and if you don't know what vocalid is look it up on Wikipedia. CDs In the corner diagonal from my laptop is where my T.V. is along with my Wii, N64 and Playstation 2 I know I sound super cool right now. My dresser is beside my bed agains the wall. I walk over to my desk and pull out one of my CD's and put it in my CD player beside my bed, pressed play and got in position to start my personal performance of the Japanese song 'The coinvience Store' I'll be singing the Japanese lyrics of the song so here's the romji:

_Doon doon,_

_Doon doon,_

_saa oya ga neta kara nande mo yaritai houdai yo~ nani wo shiyou~ yonaka ja tomodachi neteru shi TEREBI mo sude ni suna arashi sou da wa KONBINI ikou ka na~_

_nijuu yo jikan (CONVENIENCE STORE~) nenjuu mukyuu no (CONVENIENCE STORE~) bouhan KAMERA (CONVENIENCE STORE~) kochira atatamemasu ka? (CONVENIENCE STORE~) furyou no tamari ba (iriguchi de tamuro~) kowakute hainikui (iriguchi de tamuro~) koe kakerareta (soko no oneechan~) na-na-na nandesuka? (NOO BURA desu ka?)_

_saa furyou wo sugireba jidou doa ga watashi no tame ni hiraite kureru ERO hon yonderu oyaji to narande zasshi yonde kara nani wo kai ni kita wake ja nai kedo kau mono wo sagasu~_

_nijuu yo jikan (CONVENIENCE STORE~) nenjuu mukyuu no (CONVENIENCE STORE~) koukyou ryoukin (CONVENIENCE STORE~) KOPII hayaku shite yo~ (CONVENIENCE STORE~) muguchi na ARUBAITO (shikamo muhyoujou~) watashi wa SUPPIN (mayuge mo kakazu ni~) ANPAN kudasai (choudou kiretemasu) jaa nikuman de ii wa (kashikomarimashita)_

_chotto otsuri no watashi gata watashi no te no hira katte ni tsukai kozeni wo bunchin kawari ni RESHIITO okuna SAIFU ni irenikui no yo chotto MUKA to shichau no yo sonna toki wa watashi kara mo shikaeshi suru no_

_ODEN kudasai (nani ni shimasu ka) eto eto (nani ni shimasu ka) eto eto (REJI ga kondekita) eto eto (hayaku kimete kure) tamago kudasai (tamago hitotsu) tamago kudasai (tamago futatsu) tamago kudasai (tamago mitsu) ijou de ii wa (tamago dake desu ka?) otsuyu oome ni (kashikomarimashita) oikura desu ka (ni hyaku ni ju en desu) ichiman en kara (kozeni wa nee no ka yo?) ichiman en kara (kozeni wa nee no ka yo?) KARASHI tsukete yo (kashikomarimashita) RESHIITO iranai wa (ichi ichi URUSEE na) TOIRE wo kashite yo (UCHI ni wa arimasen) anata wa doko de suru no yo (makemashita~)_

_nante koto shiteiru uchi ni yoru wa mou owari wo tsugete NIWATORI mo naku oya ga okiru mae ni ouchi ni kaeranakya YABAI konya mo mata KONBINI koyou ka na~_

_LET'S GO TO CONVENIENCE STORE LET'S GO TO CONVENIENCE STORE LET'S GO TO CONVENIENCE STORE_

Okay and here's the english translation:

_Well now, my parents have fallen asleep I can do whatever that I want What should I do It's midnight so my friends are asleep And the TV's showing nothing but static I know! I'll go to the convenience store~_

_24 hours (Convenience store) Open all year (Convenience store) Security cameras (Convenience store) Shall I warm this up for you? (Convenience store) Gathering place for delinquents (They gather at the entrance~) I'm too scared to go in (They gather at the entrance~) They called out to me (Hey there, miss) Y-y-yes?! (Do you wear a bra?)_

_Now that I've walked past the delinquents The automatic door slides open for me I browse at the magazine stand, standing next to an old man reading porn Though I'm not here to buy anything at all I'll go find something to buy!_

_24 hours (Convenience store) Open all year (Convenience store) Public utility bills (Convenience store) Hurry up with the photocopies (Convenience store) The silent part-timer (And expressionless too) I have no make-up! (Didn't even draw my eyebrows~) Red bean paste bun please (We've just run out) I'll have a meat bun then (Coming right up!)_

_Hold on there, the way you hand me change onto the palm of my hand any way you please Don't give me the receipt using the coins as paperweight! It's difficult to put into my wallet It really annoys me. When that happens, I'll want to get my revenge._

_Oden, please. (What would you like in it?) Um, um, (What would you like in it?) Um, um, (you're holding up the line) Um, um, (hurry up and decide) An egg, please (One egg~) An egg, please (Two eggs~) An egg, please (Three eggs) That will be all. (Just eggs?) I want more broth. (Coming right up) How much is it? (220 yen) Here's ten thousand yen. (Don't you have change?) Here's ten thousand yen. (Don't you have change?) Add mustard! (Coming right up) I don't need a receipt (Shut up already) I want to use your restroom. (We don't have one) Where do you do your business then? (… Damn)_

_While I'm doing all these The rooster crows to alert me to the end of the night. I must go home before my parents wake up and I'm doomed Maybe I'll come by again tonight~_

_Let's go to convenience store~ Let's go to convenience store~ Let's go to convenience store~_

I know it's not as great as Gangnam style but I still love it. Wait, wasn't I worried about something? Meh, I don't remember. Oh well... It couldn't have been THAT important anyway if I forgot about it...

* * *

**Lilith: Hey! Did you miss me? You can check out the song here: watch?v=ziX1oQRiA3w**

**Remember, Review, P.M, keep reading and carry on! Luv ya -_^**


	4. Chapter 4

I fell onto my bed Exausted from all my practicingand everything went black as I began to slip away into my dreams but I couldn't help but think of what happened in the forest earlier today...

* * *

The same dream that I had in the forest started all over again as I felt my self falling away again this time I was looking up and I saw Jeremy falling after me and we kept reaching out to each other. I turned my head around and sure enough just like in the last dream I saw the freaky-deaky whale thing and let out a screech as I got closer to it's teeth and it let out a loud... Um I don't even know what too call the sound but I do know that it was dreadful and just as suddenly as my nightmare started I found my self sweaty and sitting upright in my bed with the sheets all over the floor. I heard the voice of my ever-so-cherry mother downstairs.

"Sweetie, you better get up or you'll be late for school! And if I were you I would want to those friends of yours today so you better hurry!"

Yeah sure, 'friends' if thats what you could call them. Honestly I would LOVE to miss any day if not EVERY DAY of school but sadly I don't have a fever of 102 and I don't think I'll be vomiting any time soon, which by the way even if I had a 102 fever and if I had vomited in front of my mom I would STILL have to go to school due to her 'tough love' type as I started putting the sheets back on my bed I could've sworn I heard a male voice sweetly beckoning to me...

"Sophia...Sophia..." I almost saw a flash of a diamound in the back of mymind but something in me toldme that was not a good sign...

It's going to be a long day...

* * *

**Lilith: Sorry about the shortness! I've been busy! Don't forget review, P.M,Favourite keep reading and carry on! LUV YA ~_^!**


End file.
